Promise
by lamb loves her lion
Summary: Bella married James thinking it was love.  James just wanted a maid and some to screw.  Can Bella get out before it's to late?  Can Edward show her what true love is?
1. Promise

Chapter 1

Promise

Epov

"Mike I swear" if that bubbling idiot comes in here one time asking were the scotch is, I'm going to fire him. Throwing down the towel in frustration I came around the bar. As the door flew open, the most amazing sent hit me head on. The venom pooled in my mouth, my senses sharpened, and everything came in to focus. I looked up to find the source of it and found my answer. There before me stood a…goddess, she was dipping wet.

The water was in droplets running down into her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown. Her face had a heart shape to it, with very full lips. She was breathing so hard that her chest was heaving up and down. The white dress that she wore clung to in the most erotic way. Showing of her chest, and hugging her slim waist. Making her two shapely, slender legs stand out in a very noticeable manner. The strap on her left shoulder had fallen down, drawing my eye to it. Her arms were lean and slender as well. She was breath taking. Her eyes, big as a deer's, locked with mine. So many emotions played in them. The prominent one being fear. I cocked my head to the left, why would the goddess be afraid.

"Oh my god, Bella, what are you doing here!" I heard Alice shout form behind me. So Alice know the goddess…her name was…Bella. That name suited her, just the thought of it sent a spark to some unknown part of me. Wait, how did Alice know her?

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked after releasing her form the bear hug she was in. Her eyes that wear still locked on mine then turned down to glance at the pixie in front of her. "No, no I'm not…Alice I want out" she said, then crumpled to the floor in tears.

Bpov

I stood there looking at the two pink strips staring back at me. How could I be _pregnant_, ok I know_ how_ but come on I'm on birth control. Yeah I know that doesn't mean anything but still. Oh god what about James, there was no way I was telling him. I mean how could I bring a baby into this world with that man, if you could call him that.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time James had allowed me out in months. It would have been nice except for the fact that he had a death grip on my arm. _

"_Now my pretty little slut, you will behave in here wont you." His tone was cold and full of the malice I come to know and fear over the last year. I just nodded meekly while the bile rose in my throat unable to speak._

_ We had not even been in the store a few minutes, when I head his voice._

"_Bella? Bella, is that you?" I panicked as I heard that voice, I know that voice. Dear god please don't let that be who I think it is. I turned to see Jacob coming toward us. I shot a look over to James. He was livid. "James" he acknowledged with a nod of his head and guarded eyes._

"_Jacob" James spat out his name as a curse "what are you doing here?" he asked in the same hard tone. "I have the right to be anywhere I want to James this is a free country the last time I checked." Jacob said finally moving his eyes away form me to meet his. James' glare was murderous. Then his face changed to one of a forced clam. I was getting more scared by the minute. "So what ya been up to Bells?" "Isabella and I were just here to pickup some things form the store. All though that is none of your business, I will do as I please." James' tone was even more deadly at this point if that was even possible. At this point Jacob just stared at him. "You take care, kay Bells." I just nodded as I watched him walk away. _

_As soon as he was out of ear shot James's grip on my arm tightened even more as he started to drag me to the exit. "You little slut, you have been going out again haven't you?" He accused me. By now we were in the parking lot. His other hand that was not on my arm came up and tightened around my neck as he slammed me into the passenger side of our car. "No J-James" I tried to speak but no air was getting to my lungs. "You have been seeing him haven't you" he seethed "your screwing him, aren't you. You little slut." He said while pulling me back by my neck and slamming me once again up against the car. "Get in the car we're going home so I can deal with you properly." He said finally letting go of my neck and shoving me into the passenger seat._

_End flashback_

That had been six months ago. And that night, oh god, that night. I wish I could forget that night. Pain, so much pain. There was always pain with James. It took a good couple of days till I could walk correctly again. It's getting harder to hide the bruises under the make-up.

Just then the doorbell rang bringing me back to the present. I set the pregnancy test down on the sink, walked out of the bathroom and down the stars to the get the door. I opened it hesitantly, just a crack to see who it was. The door was shoved open almost hitting me in the head as Alice walked in with her hands on her hips. "Bella I know something is very wrong with you and James. You don't answer my calls; and you don't call me back when I leave you messages. What's going on Bella?"

She was livid, I could tell by the tone and the way she was standing. She was in full scolding mode now. What could I say? I couldn't tell her the truth. That James had been hitting me for least a year and a half. My head automatically went down so I could stare at my feet. For the briefest moment I thought of telling. Then god only knows why, I looked up straight into her eyes. Her eyes glazed over for a moment, then lit up with realization. "Oh..my..God, he's been hitting you hasn't he?" she shrieked.

"Alice everything is fine, I don't know what you're talking about. I just been very busy, so I haven't had time to return your calls, that's all." I was never good at lying. No one ever believed me anyway, I don't even know why I bother. My blush always gave me away.

I just stood there looking at her as the tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over. "Oh Bella" she gasped while gathering me into a tight hug. I returned it with all my might, if I could just stay in this moment then James wouldn't be able to hurt my baby or me. "We have to get you out here" she stated while releasing me. My mind and body screamed no don't let me go, do you know what he'll do to me.

"No, no, he'll find me and bring me back." I whimpered the fear my voice making it go out at the end. My head was shacking back and forth. "Bella we have to get you out of here, do you hear me." She grabbed my face in her hands to make her point. I just know there was no way out. He would just and find me bring back or worse kill me. This I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, he had said it every day.

"Fine, but will you at least call me if he dose anything to you." I just nodded my head numbly at her. "Here let me give you the address of the bar I'll be working at tonight. It'll be open till 3 in the morning." She whipped out a piece of paper form her purse, wrote down the address, then shoved it into my hand. "Call" she said one final time before she turned, walking out the door. I shut it behind her and slide down the wall.

My hands went to my stomach as I broke down and wept. What was I going to do, there was no way I was telling James that I was pregnant. He would just beat me again and tell me I was sleeping around on him again. I looked at the clock on the wall it was five on the dot. James would be home in three hours. I slowly got up off the floor and started pacing.

What was I going to do, if I ran surly he would find me and kill me. No, I could not let that happen. I had to think about my baby and ways to protect him or her.

Could I really go to Alice? No, James knew Alice. I kept pacing back and forth in the living room so much so that I didn't realize how much time had past. Not until I saw the headlights pull up into the driveway.

My heart dropped into my stomach. Oh God, my eyes shot to the clock on the wall ten after seven, he was home early. This was bad, very bad, it meant that he had bad day work and was going to take it out on me.

No I could not let that happen. My head shot up as I heard the keys in the door turning the lock. My heart stopped then started to pound in my chest so hard that I thought he would hear it form the porch. The door swung open and I snapped. There was no way he was going to hurt my baby. It was one thing to hurt me, but not my baby.

I took off to the kitchen. As I got to the back door I reached form the knob, turned it and flung the door open. I Raced out into the back yard and across to the next, then on the street. I glanced down at my hand; I still had the paper with the address on it that Alice gave me. I saw that it was on the corner of Third and Tharpe. It was close, just three blocks over, not that far.

Just I finished reading it and then the skies opened up in a downpour of rain. I took off running down the street. I had to get out of the rain, I could not get sick now with my baby to think about. As I ran it seamed to rain even harder, I looked up and could just make out the neon sign for the bar. I ran harder at that point, it seamed to take an entreaty to get to my hand on the door handle. I flung it open and raced into the shelter.

"Mike, I swear" the voice came so sudden that I skidded to a stop my head snapping up to find the source of it. Even though it was harsh it still sounded like music.

Then around the corner of the bar came a Greek god. His hair was sticking up in all directions, with the most beautiful bronze hue to it. His eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green. He was perfection in the flesh. Our eyes locked for a moment, his held such intensity about them. I couldn't place it. My eyes wondered down his frame long and muscular. He had on a white T-shirt, blue jeans and to my delight-no shoes.

"Oh my god, Bella, what are you doing!" Alice shrieked while rushing to embrace me. "Bella are you ok?" her voice held so much concern it that the tears started to flow down my checks as I choked out "No, no I'm not…Alice I want out" I said as I crumpled to the floor and wepted. I looked up into her eyes "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bpov

"Don't let him take my baby, not my baby. Alice please" the panic in my vice was rising. "Shh…shh it'll be ok shh" she said while trying to console me. My head was buried in shoulder by now. "But where can I go were he won't be able to find me. I can't stay with you. Alice he knows you that won't work." I should just go back now and beg James to have mercy on me. What about my baby though? If I did that it would surely die. I took a deep breath trying to clam myself. It didn't work.

"Then you'll just have to stay with me" my head shot up at the sound of his voice. "Thank you but, I don't even know your name, I couldn't impose on you in that way."

"Edward Cullen," He said as his mouth turned up into the most beautiful crooked smile. "Now you know my name, so there is no reason why you can't stay with me." The sound of his voice had a claming affect on and it held such beauty in it. My heart melted which triggered my blush.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my bother." Wait what, bother, I _so_ did not see that coming. I turned to look at her; she had that look in her eyes. I knew that look; it meant that she up to something. I turned away from her and in doing so my eyes landed on Edward. Edward, I rather like that name it suited him, quit well if I my say so.

His eyes flashed with something so briefly before they softened that I was not even sure that it was there to begin with. Was it rage, pain, why would that be. "Edward thank you again, but" I paused not sure how to say the next part. I bowed my head in shame; I really had not thought this out very well had I. I was just now realizing that the only cloths I had to my name were on by back, and wet at that. Plus I didn't have shoes either. "but, I have nothing to ware" I admitted in a small voice.

The next thing I know my face was heading towards the floor. Before I could put my arms out to stop my fall, two strong and very solid cold arms encircled my waist. It took me a moment to realize what had happened. As my head stopped spinning I registered that Edward was, dare I say holding me rather snugly to his chest. There was a coldness to him that chilled and comforted me at the same time. It in no way diminished the heat in my blush.

My musings were interrupted by a shrieking little pixie jumping up and down. "Yea a shopping trip!" she said continuing to jump up and down. By this time Edward had helped me to my feet and to my delight his arms had stayed around my waist. "Ah….Alice I don't think I can afford that right now." I said frowning.

"Oh Bella who said that you would be paying for it? Any way we can talk about that tomorrow, right now we need to get dried off and into some warm clothes. Oh but wait I guess that I need to do a little shopping tonight seeing how you have no personals and such." She said while jump up and down, again I might add. Hyper little pixie wasn't she.

"Ok Edward, take Bella back to your place and get her into something warm. I'll be back in a little while." She said as she rushed out the door into the night. "Hyper little pixie isn't she?" the laughter that rang out made me turn my head. I blushed as I realized the fact that I had said that out loud, and Edward had heard me. "You should have seen her a couple of years, you think she is hyper now." He shook his head remembering. I blushed again at his statement. "Come on you heard the little pixie drill Sargent I have to get you home and into something warm." He smiled at me and I shyly returned the jester.

As we walked thorough the door of his condo I was amazed at the size of it. It seemed to be too vast a space for just one person. The color scheme was masculine but still had style. With light browns, gold's as well as blacks. It all tied together very well. "Your home is lovely, Edward." I turned around to see that same crooked smile on his face.

"It is now that you are here." The sound of his voice made my breath hitch. He smirked at my reaction causing my blush once again to kick in. In a practiced move I bowed my head to hide it form him. As soon as the action was complete there was a finger under my chin urging me to lift my head. The coldness I had felt in the bar was present again. It didn't chill me but rather had a calming effect on me.

As I lifted my eyes met his; there was such a fierceness in them that I was startled for a moment, but there was also tenderness that it instantly set me at ease. Everything about him seemed to calm me.

"Bella, don't hide. You are more beautiful then you know." My blush deepened at his statement. "Now let see if we can't find something that is not dipping wet to wear till Alice gets here." He said leading me down the hall to were the rooms were. He turned to me then and with a twinkle in his eye he said "This can be your room if you like. Mine is down the hall, in case you're wondering."

Oh those eyes I could get lost in those eyes for days and not care in the sliest. I shook my head a little to come back from my daydream realizing that he was waiting for an answer. "Oh yes this will be fine, thank you." I said while stepping through the door into the room.

It was beautiful. There was a black leather sofa up against the far wall. The bed had a soft gold coverlet on it, the frame seemed to be made of iron decorated in ivy. It was lovely.

"About the clothes" he paused seeming to gather his thoughts. I turned just in time to see him run his hand through his hair putting in even more of a haphazard state. It made him look, well to put it bluntly even sexier. "All I have is T-shirts and shorts." He smiled sheepishly while crossing his arm accosted his chest, emphasizing the muscles in his arms.

God he was beautiful. My eyes snapped back up in hopes he hadn't caught me ogling him again. No such luck his smirk said that he had. My head went down as I felt the heat rise in my checks. Once again I felt a finger on my chin urging my head up. "What did I say about hiding Bella? You are far too beautiful to do that." Did he really think that, no he couldn't? If he only know what I was.

"I guess I should go try to find you something to ware. The shower is through that door, if you would to warm up." He gestured toward the door located on the left wall. As he turned to leave my eyes wondered down his frame. Oh nice butt. Oh my god I can't believe that I just said that, bad Bella. Blushing once again for the umpteenth time today I turned and headed into the bathroom.

As the light came on my eyes went wide. It was huge. The colors here were much different from the rest of the house that I had seen so far. The walls were a soft light sky blue. With the fixtures and trim done in silver. It was so calming here. I went to the shower going to turn it on; wait was that six showerheads? One….two…three.. yes there were six.

Why on earth would any one need six shower was beyond me. I turned the dial shaking my head. As I stepped in I gasped; the water was coming at me from all different directions making my body hum. Ok so this was why people had six showerheads.

As I stood there, it hit I had nothing, nothing no home no clothes, a baby on the way. What was I going to do? As my back hit the wall I couldn't take it. Sliding down I clinched my legs up to my chest tightening my arms around them as it came crashing down. I don't know how long I stayed there it didn't seem that long.

But soon I felt two strong arms encircle me while lifting me up and out of the shower. I clung to the figure continuing to sob. The cold porcelain of the toilet registered at the same time I felt the fabric of a towel being rapped around me.

Then a familiar finger was under my chin urging me to look up. I lift my head tears steaming down my face. He lifted his hand to my face, cupping my check. I turned into the warmth of the coldness it provided. Looking into his eyes they seemed to burn with a fury beyond reason, but some how I know it was directed at me. He lifted me up and cradled me to his chest.

I didn't even realize that we were in the living room till he sat down with me in his lap. He just held me as I tried to calm myself down. "I'm…I'm sorry y-you sh-shouldn't have t-to see this" no should see this, it was my pain to bear. I took a deep breath to try and calm my self one more time. I looked up from my hands that were in my lap into his emerald green ones. The pain I saw there was so intense that I could not look away.

"Bella you wouldn't believe the stuff I fond at Wal-Mart. You know that I only went there as last resort but you know…." Alice stopped so abruptly that I looked up.

The smile she had on her face went from ear to ear. It reminded of the part in the movie  
How Grinch Stole Christmas. The cartoon one not the one with Jim Carry. Where the Grinch smiled and got wonderful awful idea. I looked form Alice to Edward and back forth several times. Then I realized what she was smiling about and blushed crimson.

Here I was sitting in Edward's lap with nothing but a towel on. My hair dipping wet. To top it of all he had on was a pair of jeans. His hair wet as well. "Was I interrupting anything that I should know about?" she asked while still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Ok, fine don't tell me you know I'll just find later." She sang as she danced down the hall towards the bedrooms. "Yes Edward I know, the first bedroom." He just smirked watching her go down the hall. "Annoying little pixie, isn't she." He said his lips were next to my ear blowing cold air into it. The shiver that went down my spine was not because I was cold. How could someone's voice have such an effect on me? I turned to see his face. His eyes held a teasing light to them. "Hey, I heard that." Her voice floating down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so i'm still getting the hang of the posting thing it harder then it looks. oh i forgot this the last time; i own nothing twilight related it all belongs to s.m. **

Chapter 3

Jpov

I put my keys in the lock and pushed the door open. That bitch better have dinner ready if she knows what's good for her. I sniffed the air, hmm no dinner, she was just asking for it now. "Isabella wear are you?" I really did care for her though; she didn't seem to think so. If you love someone you would discipline would you not. That's what I had to do to my Isabella. Fortunately for her she needs it quite often. So since there was no dinner in sight I would have the pleasure of doing it again. It grieved my heart to no end. But at the same time she seemed to like it.

For instance after one brutal lesson, on our honeymoon no less, I had fucked her so hard that she screamed out. It was music to my hears. Infact come to think of it she screamed as soon I thrust into her. I didn't even wait, I know she was ready for me. She was so tight that night, screaming all the way our lovemaking. God, just think about that night was making my cock hard.

"Isabella where are you?" She was usually in the kitchen waiting on me. Walking into the kitchen I frowned, nothing. Ok now I was fuck'n pissed. I turned to go up the stairs knowing the bitch was probably passed out on the bed. God, she was so asking for it tonight. When I get my hands on her…. uh the bathroom light was on.

She knew better then to leave the light on. After all it was my fucking money that paid the bills around here. As I pushed the bathroom door open, again nothing. Ok now I was beyond pissed. As I scanned the room something on the sink caught my eye. Moving toward it I reached to pick it up. Staring back at me were two pink strips. A pregnancy test.

The little slut, my mind roared. I had given her everything I had my love, a home. Tired to keep her safe from the world. And this is how she repays me. By going behind my back and fucking some other bastard. No way in hell was letting her get away with this. When I find her she is dead.

I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts till I found the number I was look for and hit send. It rang once…twice then I heard the pick-up. "Hello Aro, this James, I need a favor."

**A/N ok that's it for this chapter this chapter hope you liked it. R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok since that last one was so short i put this one up to. so enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Epov

Seeing Bella's reaction to the nightgowns Alice had bought her was amusing to say the least. "Alice you did not go to Victoria secret to get these, did you?" She shrieked pulling the garments in question out of the bag. "Of course not. You see the Wal-Mart tag don't you. I knew you wouldn't go for that…yet." Alice said while smiling back at her. She was up to something. "Alice I am not wearing that to bed." Bella was shaking her head vehemently by now. "Then do you plan to sleep naked? Because that towel your wearing is going to fall off, I'll have you know." at this Bella blushed a deep red. It was quite cute actually. "God no" "Ok then this is what you'll wear. Now the rest of the stuff is in all the bags." She said while giving Bella a hug. "I see you tomorrow and we will have a proper shopping trip." "All right, see you tomorrow."

At this Alice turned and walked out. I turned to see Bella shoving the nightgowns back into the bags. "I am so not wearing this, it's not even clothes." She grumbled. I had to bite my lip to keep form laughing at her. She then turned to me and asked with a determined light in her eyes "Can I barrow that T-shirt and shorts combo you offered earlier." "It would be my pleasure my lady, just one moment." I went to the second bedroom and opened one of the draws. I would have to thank Alice later for always being prepared. I pulled out the first set I came to and headed back to the living room. "Thank you" she said while taking the clothes then turning to go to her room to change. Her room, I rather like the sound of that.

"Hmm" I turned to see the most breath taking smile that lit up her whole face. "What's so funny?" "How did you know that my two favorite colors are blue and sliver?" "First, you should know that is gray not silver." "Oh really" she smirked at me then laughed. The sound was music in my ear. But it stopped as soon as it had started. "I haven't done that in awhile." She seemed to be embarrassed by this. "Then I shall endeavor to help you do it more often." She once again blushed; I rather like that on her as well.

Five minutes later she came out of her room. I looked up at her and to say she was breath taking was an understatement. And to put it bluntly she was rather sexy. "Umm they're a little big, but thank you." She said while biting her lower lip. "I think they're lovely on you." She laughed at this but it stopped as soon as it started. "I'm not used to doing that." she admitted in a small voice. Before I knew what I was doing, I was in fort of her. My hands reaching out to cup her face. Her eyes had such venerability to them. I could see and smell the tears that threatened to spill out on to her checks. Some how I knew that she had been broken. Right then and there I knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt I had to help her heal. If it was the last thing I do. "Bella, I promise to make it ok." She just continued to stare at me.

"Now what would you like to do, we could watch a movie or something of that nature?" "That would be lovely, thank you." I grinned like a fool that I came up with something that she would like to do with me. "So what would you like to watch." I said while gesturing to vast bookshelf where I kept all of my DVDs. I turned back to her and saw that her eyes had gone wide at the sight before her.

It took us a little bit to decide on something watch, but soon we decided on The Notebook. "I haven't seen this one before." Her voice was so soft; it was like hearing music. How could one voice effect me so much? "Well if it makes you fell any better, I haven't seen it either." Her puzzled look said it all. "Umm Alice made me get it, said it would come in handy some day." Then I realized, had Alice seen this. Had she know at the time that this is what I would use it for. That thought made me smile.

Bella sat on one end of the couch I on the other. I so desperately wanted to hold in my arms. It made my dead heart ache not to do so. "Do you have a blanket?" once again her soft voice brought me unexplainable joy. "Yes there in the hall closet, I'll be right back." Coming back into the living room I saw that she had moved closer to where I was sitting. I smiled at this little development. "I hope you don't mind that I moved over." She said as that oh so lovely blush once again covered her face. "Not at all." I said while handing her the blanket. "I find something so comforting about them." She said while rapping her self up into it. "It's like as long as you're rapped up in one no one can hurt you." Looking into her eyes I could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

We sat on the couch for some time. Bella seemed to enjoy the movie. I on the other hand was watching her. She was beautiful, her long mahogany brown hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them for days and not care in the sliest.

As the movie progressed Bella's head came to lean on my arm. I smiled realizing she had fallen asleep. As I picked her up to take her to her room her arms tightened around my neck. "Safe" she murmured her arms tightening even more. I smiled once again for the countless time that night. It was as if she did not want to let go.

As I watched Bella sleep that night I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to put her in this situation. No one should ever hurt an angel. She was more beautiful then she knew. When she had come into the bar my dead heart stopped in my chest. Then seeing her crumple to the floor and sob; that sight made my hole being shatter in a million pieces. I rushed forward to comfort her. Drawing her close to me as Alice paltered on about shopping. I swear that girl has issues.

Then as I watched her cross the threshold of my condo. I had the irresistible urge to carry her over it. I can't explain it, it just seemed…right. As I continued the tour I decided to give her my room. Not that I would tell her that by any means. She would have nothing but the best while she was here.  
I cringed at the memory of her on the shower floor. I had come out the shower myself when I heard a soft noise coming from Bella's room. Not wanting to be rude I knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I carefully opened the door; the sound got moor defined. She was crying again. Before I realized what I was doing I was in the bathroom scooping her up into my arms. I set her on the toilet and had the towel around her in the same intense.

Just then she stirred in her sleep "James please no, no it hurts…please" she whimpered. Was she having a nightmare? And who was this James person. She started thrashing at this pinot, I would not let this go on. I went to her and reach out to touch her on the shoulder. As I made contact she bolted upright paused then let out a heart-wrenching sob. "No James please, please, it hurts to much" "Bella, it's ok, your ok shh shh" as she locked her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes on mine understanding seemed to dawn on her. "Oh god Edward" she said as she lunged into my arms.

**A/N ok that's it for now hope you enjoyed it. R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok so here is the next chapter. cause it's so short i'll be doing 2 chapters. please r&r**

Chapter 5

Bpov

I was underneath him and could fell all his weight. Not in a good way, if there was such a thing, it felt like he was suffocating me. God his clone was making me gage. He shoved my dress up my legs as he wrenched them open. He then ripped of my panties thrusting deep and hard into me without mercy. I screamed out from the sheering pain. He just kept on thrusting his pace quickening. Another scream was wrenched form my mouth as his teeth came into contact with my breast. He bit down so hard that I knew he broke the skin. His pace became frenzied at this point then his body stilled as climaxed violently into me. "James please no more it hurts" I begged him the tears run down my face, at this he just laughed at me.

He garbed me by my arm as he flipped me over on to my stomach. "You slut you know like it ruff" he punctuated his statement by slamming his length straight into my backside. I could feel my skin rip apart at the invasion. As he continued I could feel a wetness seep out that I knew was not from pleasure. It was most likely blood.

When I felt a pressure on my shoulder my eyes flew open. I shot up so fast that my head was sipping. "No James, please, please it hurts to much" I wrenched out through a sob. "Bella, it's ok, your safe shh shh" my eyes automatically sought out the source of the sound. Edward, Edward was here, not James. "Oh god Edward" I cried out while fling myself into his arms. He just held for a long moment. His arms were so strong. I felt as though nothing could hurt while I was in them.

"Bella, who is James?" He asked while his hands ran comforting circles on my back. My eyes went wide with terror. "H-how do you know about James?" I asked as the color drained from my face. The panic in my voice was evident even to me. "You said his name in your sleep…you seemed… upset." Oh god, how could I explain this to him. I didn't want to. He would surely kick me out if knew how much of a slut I really was. He lifted his hand to my check for the second time that night. His thumb rubbing soft, soothing circles. Once again I found my self leaning into the cold warmth it offered. "Bella," his eyes had such a deep longing in them. They pleaded with me to tell him. I could feel the tears run down face as I drew in a breath to tell him.

"Edward, James, James is my husband." His eyes flashed so quick with an emotion that I could not identify. "What happened?" He asked his voice had a harsh tone but it sounded like music. I blinked to try to keep the tears at bay but it didn't work. I looked up into his eyes, trying to gage what I should tell him. "Bella you can tell me anything. I promise to be here for you and your baby." At this the tears fell down openly. He looked at me for a moment and then just drew me closer to him I as wept.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok so this is short as well sorry. could some one please r&r so i know that some one likes the story. that would be really nice**

Chapter 6

Epov

"Thank you." It was uttered so softly that I almost missed it; even with my hearing. "Hmm" "I said thank you, you hardly know me and yet opened your home to me. Thank you." "Bella you don't have to thank me, I am more then happy to help you."

Just then the room was filled with an odd gurgling sound at witch Bella blushed deeply. I laughed realizing what time it was. "I take it that means you're hungry?" She just nodded as her blush deepening even more.

As I was helping us both off the bed as my phone buzzed. Looking down I saw it was Alice. "Edward, tell Bella that she needs to be ready by 8:30. Oh and I allready set up an appointment with Carlisle about the baby. Make sure that eats lots of protein. And tell her stop to rolling her eyes, we have a lot of work to do. 8:30 Edward no later." I laughed as the line went dead. "Alice says to be ready by 8:30. She has also taken the liberty to set up a doctor appointment with our father." I looked at the clock it was 7 that gave us a hour and a half. "Would you like to take a shower and I will make us some breakfast?" She nodded and turned toward the bathroom.

As I headed to the kitchen my thoughts returned to what Bella had told me. Something very wrong had happened to her. I had to come up with a way to protect her. I had never felt this way about anyone before. The need to protect was so intense, so fierce. She was like the air I breathe, and at that moment I know that I loved her. I smiled at that thought.

I know just who to call to help us with this. Picking up my phone I scrolled through the contacts till I found the number I need. Hitting the send button, I prayed that he would answer. It rang once…twice then pick-up "Hello Emmett, its Edward I need your help?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry the last few chapters have been so short so here two more. thank you so much for R&Ring.**

Chapter 7

Jpov

As I pulled into the parking lot my thoughts returned to my Isabella. How could she just up and run away form me. I had provide for the little slut for three years and this is how I am repaid. The bitch.

I walked into the building and was greeted by the receptionist. Her nametag said Jessica my cock said playtime. "Hello sir, do you have an appointment?" Her smile said she having the same thoughts I was having. "Well little miss, actually I do. I am here to see Aro." "Well you must be his eleven o'clock." She said while flipping her hair over her should and smiling seductively. This could be fun. "Yes, do you know what floor he is on?" "Why yes, that would be the 20th floor" "Thank you" "Your very welcome mister…"

"James Carr" "Well Mr. James, I hope to see you soon."

And with that I head to the elevator. When the doors came open another receptionist greeted me. She seemed younger then Jessica, but that didn't mean that I couldn't have some fun. "James Carr here to Aro." "Just one moment please." As she hit the intercom I glanced around the place. Aro sure had taste.

"Ah my dear friend James, how are you?" "Let's just get this over." "Ah yes straight down to business. Right this way then." As we entered his office he gestured toward the chair near his desk that was empty. The other currently being occupied by a man. He carried himself as though he could and would do anything, for the right price.

"James, I would like you meet Demetri. He is very good at what he does." "Now what would that be?" "Find people." My face became an instant smile; I could finally find my Isabella.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bpov

I thought I would never say this, but I was actually glad to be at the doctors. At least I could finally sit down. Alice, being the hyper pixie she was had run me ragged today with shopping. I swear she bought half of the mall. "Bella Carr, the doctor is ready to see you." The nurse called. "Do you want me to go back with you?" Alice asked as we stood up to go back. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She walked us back to one of the small rooms. When we were seated she turned and said "My name is Angela, I'm just going to take you vittles and then Doctor Cullen will be in to see you." I just nodded woodenly.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Alice asked while rubbing small, soothing circles on my back. "Honestly, not well. I just so scared that he'll find me. Alice I can't let that happen." "It'll be ok, we'll figure something out." I leaned into her as she continued to rub my back.

I wish Edward was here. What, were did that come form? Just the thought of him made my checks turn red. "And what are you think about that has you blushing that hard?" "Nothing" "Uh sure, I bet it has something to do Edward." I didn't think my face could get any hotter. I was wrong. "I knew it, you like him don't you?" She screeched while clapping and jumping up and down. Did I mention she's a hyper little pixie?

A very handsome looking man with blonde hair and gold eyes followed the nock on the door. Wait, gold eyes, that was odd. "Daddy!" Alice exclaimed while jumping into his arms. "Hello to you too Alice. And who might this lovely young lady be?" He said as she released him form her grip and danced back to my side. "Daddy, this is Bella." "Bella, I would like to introduce my dad, Carlisle." "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said while extending his hand greeting.

As I grasped his hand, I was taken back at the coldness of it. Come to think of it Edward's hands were the same temperature. "Sorry for the cold doctors hands." He said while glancing down at my chart. "It says here on your chart that you would like a pregnancy test done. Is this correct?" "Yes" "Well will just draw so blood and I have the results soon."

I reached for Alice's hand so Carlisle could do the blood work. I blinked her; hands had the same coldness as Edward and Carlisle. Why had I never noticed this? The wipe of the disinfecting pad on my arm had me shutting my eyes tightly. I hated needles with a passion. "Ok Bella, all done. I'll get this down to the lab and have results soon." He said as he went out the door.

"Alice, why are your Carlisle's, and Edward's hands so cold? I never noticed util I shock Carlisle's." Her eyes flashed with panic for a brief moment I was not even sure it happened. "Bella don't be silly. You're just hyper sensitive to things right now. That's all." Alice usually didn't blow me off about things. I would drop it for now, and come back to it later.

The nock on the door told me that Carlisle had the results. "Bella, yes indeed you are pregnant." Pregnant, as the word rung in my ears I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Pregnant, how was I going to raise a baby? I had no money, no job, and not even a house. I couldn't just stay with Edward forever. Though I rather liked that idea, I would never say it out loud. I just felt so safe with him, and in his arms. I would never admit that to any one either.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" Alice asked as she handed me a tissue. "Thanks, how am I going to do this. Yes I want my baby, but I have no job, no place to live. I mean I cant stay with Edward forever…" "Bella that's nosiness of course you can." Alice had her hands on her hips now in that I'm right and you know it gesture. "Alice I couldn't impose on him that way. He has been so kind with all of this as it is." "Bella." "Alice." I said my tone was expressing my disapproval of the situation. "I guess I just ask him what he thinks when we get you home. Ok thanks Carlisle, I take it we can go now." She said as she graded my arm to help me off the table.

Oh cape, I had forgotten that he was there. My checks flushed at this and he just chuckled at this, causing it to deepen. "Oh Bella, just make sure you stop at the desk and set up your next appointment." Chuckling at her enthusiasm while I just nodded. I just wanted to get out of here. The exchange between Alice and me had me mortified.

As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed another car beside Edwards. Well, car was not the right word. Jeep would be more like it. It was white and had spotlights on top of it. I wondered who it belonged to. "Yea, their here!" Alice said while bouncing and clapping in her seat. "Alice who's here, what's going?" "Look, I know your going through a lot right now but their here to help." She was giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but I reserve the right to be grumpy while doing this. I am pregnant after all." She just smiled and got out of car.

I grumbled all the way to the door. As we went in, out of the kitchen came a loud booming laughter followed by an equally loud smack. "Emmett Cullen that is not even funny!" As we rounded the corner I saw the most beautiful women. She had long rich blonde hair that you could all most call it gold. Her eyes where a brilliant sky blue. I took it that she was the one to smack, what's was his name, oh, right Emmett.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my brother and his wife, Emmett, Rosalie, this Bella." Edward said while coming to stand by me. As he said my name three things happened all at once. One my heart skipped a beat, two my eyes light up, and my checks flamed crimson. "I hope you do not mind, I called them to help us out." He said while he used the back of his hand to stroke my check. "How can they do that?"

Then it registered, he had told them. Oh god, I took off to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. I barley made it to the toilet as my stomach heaved violently. I could tell there was a presence in the room with me. They were kind enough to hold my hair out of the way and rub my back. Only when I was able catch my breath did I realize that it was Edward. "Sorry about that, I bet that was pretty gross." I said sheepishly. "Not at all, are you ok?" His eyes held such tenderness; it took my breath away. "I think so, guess I have that to look forward to over the next couple of months." He just smiled at me then took my hands and helped me off the floor. "Come on lets get back to the others."

The others we still in the kitchen waiting on us. "Bella I would like to explain why I called them, if that is ok." Edward asked with a small smile. I just nodded. "You see Bella, I and my family are different form you. As you have already noticed." He stopped and looked me in the eye see if I was following him. I just nodded for him to continue. He then stepped forward took my hand and place it on his chest. I felt the coldness once again. My eyes locked with his as he struggled with some internal battle.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this but me and my family are...are vampires." I just stared at him for a moment. Then things started clicking, the fact that he had not eaten with me at breakfast. Alice had not eaten as well when we were out. The lack of color in their skin. "I guess that explains the cold skin."

"Your not frightened by this are you?" He asked as his brow scrunched up. "No I'm not. It doesn't matter to me in the sliest." I said as my hand reached out to cup his check for a change. He leaned it the warmth I could offer.

"You have no idea how much that means to hear you say that." "Ok now that's out of the way can we please tell her why you called us." Emmett asked seeming annoyed by the silence that had settled over the room.

"Bella I would like to explain how we would like to help you." Rosalie asked in a soft voice. I nodded smiling. "We have also called in more friends like us to help." At this her eyes went to Edward with a sly smile which made him shift uncomfortably beside me. This caused me to look up at him. "I take it that means that Tanya is coming as well." He asked his eyes avoiding mine. "Who is Tanya?" I asked.

"She is someone who has had a major crush on our dear Edward here, for what, 50 years is it now?" She answered, once again smiling at Edward. I don't know if it was the hormones or what but the thought of someone else coming after Edward. Had me screaming out in terror. "NO! She can't have him he's mine." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to even think about what I said. My eyes went wide with sock. And I could tell that I was redder then I ever had been in my life.

I bowed my head and clenched my eye shut wishing I could take it back. As soon as I had completed the action I felt that familiar cold finger under my chin, urging me to look up. I complied but did not open my eyes. "Bella, would you please open your eyes for me?" I turned my head back in forth saying no silently. "Bella please, for me?" How could I say no to that voice? I opened my eyes to find his locked with mine. They held something in them that I couldn't identify. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I fell the exact same way." His statement made me realize what I had seen; it was love. How could that be I wasn't loveable? " Love, could please tell me what you are thinking?" "Oh like you don't know." Emmett said. "Actually I don't, her mind is silent to me." "Really, that is so awesome!" Emmett exclaimed while fist punching the air.

"What did you just call me?" "I called you 'Love' is that all right?" His soft tone and eyes had mine tearing up. No this can't be. He couldn't love me I was a slut and a whore. "You can't love me, I'm not worth it." At this I began to sob. "Oh my sweet, dear Bella, yes you are and so much more." He said as cold arms held me.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Alice said as they all left. "Love, would you like to go sit down?" "You shouldn't say that about me, it's not true." "Here let's sit down. Would like to tell why you think that is so?" He asked as he brushed my tears away.

I did not want to tell; that would just make it all the more real. But he needed to know the truth about me. I drew in a deep breath and started my story.

"James and I meet in college. It was my first year and his second. He swept me off my feet in no time flat. His assertiveness seemed like a good thing at first." I laughed darkly as I remembered how I used to find that an attractive quality. "I had never had a boyfriend before, so I had no bases for what I thought was love.

"I realized to late that I was very wrong. James never loved me. He just wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I realize now that he was actually pressuring me to into it with clams of love. But the one thing I would not compromise on was marriage. That was the way I was brought up. So not week after I told him this; he proposed to me. I happily excepted, once again thinking he did it out of love."

I paused to take a breath and look up at him. I could fell the tears begin to well up again. "Shh…it's ok…go on." his eye held a tenderness that comforted me to no end.

"After we were engaged James started to act funny. He would come home and yell at me for no reason. Saying things like the house was not clean enough or I cooked the wrong thing for dinner. At first I just thought that it was stress from work.

"Afterwards he would always apologize and say that he wouldn't it again. Four weeks later we were having the worst fight to date. He was angry with me because I had gone to see my friend Jacob. He accused me of sleep around on him. He called me a whore and a slut then slapped me hard across the face. So hard that I tasted blood." His eyes flashed with so much hatred that I was taken back for a moment. His nostrils flared as he breathed, no doubt trying to clam himself.

"Do you want to hear the rest, it gets worse." I said while lowering head to avoid his eyes. At this his just softened. "I would like to hear anything you want to tell me." As he spoke his lips turned up into that crooked half smile of his. It made me smile as well.

"He apologized right afterwards and promised never to do it again. But he did do it, over and over, always apologizing after the fact. I loved him so I stayed with him, thinking we could work thorough it. You know like the saying 'love conquers all.' We were engaged six months before we got married. The ceremony was beautiful. But as soon as we got the hotel room things changed."

I looked up again pleading with him not to make me finish. "Edward please don't make relieve that night. Please?" "Shh, Bella." his tone was so comforting as he reached out and pulled me into his lap. "Only tell me what you comfortable with. And Bella, I promise you that you are safe here. I will not let him touch you or your baby." He spoke with such finality in voice that I believed him.


End file.
